OSS1E8 The Alliance
Plot In space, Vilgax's ship sends drone to Earth to retrieve the Omnitrix. Vilgax has his doubts that they will succeed. At a gas station, Ben knocks a pile of cookies onto Gwen. Max is cleaning the Rustbucket when a truck near them is shot and ignites. Three masked gang members walk up the wreck and aim their guns at the Tennysons. A pillar falls onto Max and Ben turns into Four Arms. Four Arms attacks the gang. Gwen and Max run away. The driver of the truck runs from Four Arms, who is shot. The shot misses and blows up a gas pump. Four Arms is okay and defeats the gang. Pulling off their masks, he discovers that they are women. He hesitates, and Vilgax drones come and shoot at him. Rojo, the leader, is angry that the drones interfered as the other two members run away. Max knocks Rojo down, and she shoots the roof of the station onto him. Four Arms crushes the drones and throws them at Rojo. He then grabs Gwen and Max and leaps towards the hospital. Rojo grabs a drone, and it merges with her, giving her new powers. She blows up two police cars and grabs her money. At the hospital, Ben and Gwen learn that Max has a concussion but will be fine. In space, Vilgax is told that the drones were destroyed but merged with Rojo. Rojo robs a jewelry store with her powers, but crushes the jewelry with her super strength. Vilgax contacts her telepathically and orders her to retrieve the Omnitrix. Ben is worried about Max despite Gwen's reassurances. Ben leaves Max's bedside, and Gwen follows him and asks if he's okay. Ben thinks that he can use the Omnitrix to help Max, but Gwen says that he can't. Rojo senses the Omnitrix and heads to the hospital. Ben is worrying about Max when Rojo arrives and demands the Omnitrix. Ben and Gwen flee and she pursues them through the hospital. They quickly realize who Rojo is. Outside the hospital, Rojo knocks down large rocks that come tumbling towards ambulances. Ben tries to go Four Arms but gets Heatblast. Heatblast accidentally ignites the rocks and tells Gwen to flee. He melts the ambulances, creating a barrier between the rocks and the hospital but redirecting the rocks towards people. On his way to help, he is attacked by Rojo but quickly shakes her off. He destroys a bridge, sending the rocks into a river. Rojo shoots him repeatedly, but he is okay. Heatblast taunts Rojo and leaves. In the hospital, Ben tells Max what happened. Max says that they're safe, but Ben worries that he is getting too dangerous. Rojo is contacted by Vilgax, who asks where the Omnitrix is. Vilgax tells her that if she fails again, she will be killed. Ben leaves a note on Max's bed and runs away. In a park, Ben feels sad but hears a report of an attack on a police academy and heads there. Gwen discovers his note and figures out where Ben has gone and leaves. Max tries to come, but Gwen traps him in bed. Gwen hitches a ride on an ambulance. At the academy, Rojo is blowing stuff up when XLR8 arrives. She and XLR8 battle, and XLR8 hears her mention someone that wants the Omnitrix. Just then, a tank arrives and aims its gun at XLR8. XLR8 runs away and the gun blasts Rojo. Rojo lifts the tank and throws it. XLR8 and Rojo battle again, with XLR8 winning until Rojo blasts him. Just then, the ambulance with Gwen arrives. Rojo leaves XLR8 and goes after the ambulance workers. Gwen comes out and XLR8 sees her and takes her away from the battle before timing out. Ben and Gwen run away from Rojo. Rojo chases them around the academy. When they lose her, Gwen says that he can't run away. Rojo arrives and the two run into a fitness room. Max calls Ben on Gwen's phone and tells him to destroy Rojo from the inside. Rojo bursts in and Ben turns into Upgrade. Upgrade possess Rojo and encounters Vilgax, who tells him to be afraid, and that he will take the Omnitrix. Rojo tears Upgrade off. Upgrade possesses some of the equipment and fights Rojo with it. Officers enter the room and start shooting at Rojo. Upgrade possess her again and this time succeeds in removing the drones from her. Rojo aims a gun at Upgrade, but Gwen knocks her out. Gwen and Upgrade leave the collapsing room with the unconscious Rojo, whom they hand over to the police. Max gets out of the hospital and the trio return to the Rustbucket. Ben tells Gwen about what happened when he saw Vilgax. The vision worries Max, but he brushes it off and tells Ben that they should stick together. Impact *Ben encounters Vilgax for the first time *Ben fights Rojo for the first time Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Police Officers *Doctor *Ambulance Drivers Villains *Vilgax's Drones *Vilgax *Rojo *Gang Members Aliens *Four Arms *Heatblast *XLR8 *Upgrade Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:First Vilgax Arc